The present invention relates generally to a dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for dispensing a flowable product at an elevated temperature. The flowable product includes a fluid that may or may not contain particulates, such as molten cheese, cheese sauces, chili, other condiments, and the like.
It is often desirable to dispense a condiment such as cheese sauce, mustard, ketchup, and other flowable food products from a product container. To prevent bacterial growth in low acid food products, such products are maintained at or above an elevated temperature, typically about 140° F. or higher, after the container is opened. Often the food products are available in flexible packages or bags, and are dispensed from such packages.
One such desirable dispensing system is described in the assignees U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,230, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. The systems disclosed in the '230 patent are directed to a dispensing apparatus for dispensing a heated fluid or a flowable food product from a package while maintaining the product at or above a preset elevated temperature. In one embodiment, an apparatus for dispensing a flowable product from a product package through a dispensing outlet at or above a preset elevated temperature includes a container in which to dispose the product package. The container includes a gas inlet and a gas outlet. A dispensing outlet is provided to dispense the flowable product from the product package, and is disposed adjacent the gas outlet. A pump is coupled between the product package and the dispensing outlet to pump the flowable product from the product package to the dispensing outlet. A heated gas flow controller is configured to direct a heated gas flow in the container to heat the product package, the pump, and the dispensing outlet. The heated gas flow includes gas flowing into the container via the gas inlet and gas flowing out of the container via the gas outlet adjacent the dispensing outlet.
While the systems described in the '230 patent provide many advantageous features, these systems can also face various operational challenges. One operational challenge is posed by the need to dispense a precisely metered amount of food product each time while also using food product as fully as possible before replacing the container. One dispensing system that attempts to achieve these goals is described in the assignees U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/860,427, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. The systems disclosed in the '427 application use food product in sealed bags or packages. The food product is squeezed from the bag or package by a roller that is positioned on a ramp above the food package. The weight of the roller presses against the product package below the roller, thereby increasing pressure in the food package and driving the food product towards the pump, while assuring that the amount of food left in the food product package is minimized. The dispensing mechanism may be housed in a housing that can slide and tilt outside its frame thus enabling convenient replacement of the product bag.
While the systems described in the '427 application provide advantageous features with respect to, inter alia, efficient use of the food product and convenience of the product bag replacement, these systems can also face various operational challenges. Some of the operational challenges are related to the presence of moving mechanical parts, like air-circulation fans and product squeezing rollers, and physical contact between pump impeller and the food, potentially resulting in food contamination.
Some other dispensing systems have heated pots which maintain the flowable food product at a desired temperature. Dispensing of the flowable food product is typically done manually, either using a ladle or a spout attached to the pot. Those dispensing systems are widely available on the market. For example, Galasource Co. from Denver, Colo. markets a heated pot type food dispenser with a spout (model no. 86600) and with a ladle (model no. W-4BPKG). Due to the manual dispensing of these systems, it is difficult to precisely control the amount of the product dispensed. Furthermore, because the surface of the food product is in contact with air, a dry skin on the exposed surface of the product forms, which is also undesirable.
There remains a need for an easy-to-use apparatus for dispensing food products at or above a preset elevated temperature that allows for a simple and safe food product replacement, efficient utilization of the product, and simple and reliable operation.